RGM-79C GM Type C "Wagtail"
The RGM-79C GM Type C "Wagtail" (aka GM Type C, "Wagtail") is a custom general purpose mobile suit, it is an improved version of the RGM-79C GM Type C ［Keraunos Squad］. It first appeared in Advance of Zeta: The Traitor to Destiny. Technology & Combat Characteristics The RGM-79C GM Type C "Wagtail" is a custom mobile weapon used by an anti-Titans organization Keraunos and piloted by Van Asiliaino. The "Wagtail" is a further upgrade of the Keraunos GM Kai, made with parts provided by a mysterious sponsor, which are apparently left over from rejected next-generation machines developed for the Federation Forces. From its appearance it is easy to deduce that the "Wagtail" has been upgraded with additional thrusters mounted in new shoulder and leg armor, indicating that the "Wagtail" has greater mobility than its RGM-79C GM Type C ［Keraunos Squad］ predecessor. These parts use Gundarium Gamma alloy in their armor, and they have a magnetic coating. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :A standard armament of the mobile suits descended from the Earth Federation Forces's RX series is a pair of head mounted 60mm vulcan guns. These shell firing weapons have a high-rate of fire but little power and can't damage the thick armor of a mobile suit, though they can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors. They are ideal for shooting down small, lightly armored targets such as missiles, attack vehicles, etc. ;*Beam Saber :The beam saber is a small cylindrical device held in the mobile suit's hands when operated and is powered by a rechargeable energy capacitor. It is capable of cutting through any metal not treated with anti-beam coating. The Wagtail has four beam sabers, two mounted horizontally on the shoulders and two stored in the shield. ;*Shield :The shield of the Wagtail houses two beam sabers. It is important to note the smaller size of the Wagtail's shield, possibly to be used for close range situations. ;*HFW-GR·MR82-90mm GM Rifle :The GM Rifle is a simple shell-firing machine gun, it has no where near the power of a beam rifle, but can be cheaply produced and easily maintained. It features different barrel, sensor unit, stock and magazine configurations that allows for different ballistic and handling properties. The ammunition is stored in spare clips that can be replaced when they are used up. ;*BLASH HB-L-07/N-STD Hyper Bazooka :Technically a large rocket launcher, it could fire several 360mm missiles to attack targets at long range. No mass-production MS's armor is able to stop this weapon. While very powerful, it has a slow rate of fire and a fairly little amount of ammunition. Most oftenly used to take out slow, heavily armored targets. ;*Specialized Beam Rifle :A specially designed beam rifle for the Wagtail highly similar to that used by the GM II. However, it features a customized and improved barrel and sensor unit. History Rivaling with Titan’s Hi-Zack and the GM Quel, Van Asiliaino realized the limits from a difference in basic specs of his GM Kai, so he took the opportunity to make large scale improvements on his half-damaged unit. With the help from the mysterious sponsor Van is able upgrade his GM Kai into the RGM-79C GM Type C "Wagtail". Improvements made to the Wagtail included more thrusters, improved verniers, an improved engine system, a larger propellant capacity, and an elongated leg frame. Variants ;*MSK-003 Wagtail II Picture Gallery GMW.jpg GMW2.jpg wagtail_rifle.jpg|Specialized Beam Rifle References RGM-79C - GM Type C Wagtail - Technical Detail and Design.jpg|RGM-79C GM Type C "Wagtail" - Technical Detail/Design RGM-79C - GM Type C Wagtail - Technical Detail and Design0.jpg|RGM-79C GM Type C "Wagtail" - Technical Detail/Design External links